clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Callery-Aiken
Second to be born in the Callery-Aiken family. Jessica resided with her spouse, her sister Emily, brother-in-law Taylor and twin nieces in the Dream House. She is the first of Clare and Ali’s blood children to die. Followed by her sister Emily. Toddlerhood Jessica was born on 20th May, making her a Taurus. Jessica was an angelic toddler. She had max potty, imagination, and movement skill. She had Level 4 communication skill and Level 2 thinking skill. She had a hard toddlerhood, having to feed and entertain herself for most of the time.because her parent had job‘s and she only had to feed her self like 1 time Childhood Fun Her childhood aspiration was to be a Social Butterfly. Jessy became a child shortly after her twin sisters Emma and Emily were born. She was a pretty well behaved child, which was ironic, as she ended up being a very difficult teen. When she was a child, Jessy was quite fond of rabbits. Teen Days Jessie was very moody and disliked being around her family and had to chose between her lovers Taylor, who later married her sister, Emily, and her current wife, Roxy. She went through many phases and enjoyed hanging out with her friends instead of her family. She was also very interested in being a DJ, but stopped when she became an adult. She enjoyed dying her hair crazy colors, such as her signature pink hair. Adulthood She moved to the city for work. Jessie lived with her older brother, his wife, their daughter (her niece, Charlie Rose), Roxy, and their adopted daughter, Ciara. Roxy had accidentally adopted the child, but when they met her, they fell in love. Jessy became a scientist. She and her wife had a child, Ryder. It was a weird pregnancy, but a miracle baby which Clare made happen after the new update in the Sims 4 causing her to be able to change her settings to make this happen. Her relationship with Roxy became strained when she was caught flirting with the pet adoption lady, but their relationship quickly mended. When they had their son Ryder, Clare quickly decided to make his hair pink to relate more to Roxy as Jessy was the one who had more genes in the baby, as she decided to be the pregnant sim. When Clare and Ali died, Jessy became very depressed and went back to her so called 'difficult days'. As a way to honour her mother, she died her hair back to it’s original colour and put it in a side braid, similar to a past hairstyle that Clare had while she was in her early stages of adulthood. At work, Jessy began building a rocket and became knowledgable in rocket science. She explored space and accidentally brought home an alien child named Luna Iskadar who was not meant to be on earth. However with the recently added extra pod Luna became a stowaway. Luna was able to disguise herself to pass as a human child and slowly settled into the household along with her sibling (and soon love interest) Ryder. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dream House. One night, Jessy was abducted by aliens and came back even more curious about their lifestyle than before. She began to think maybe Luna's family back home were not so happy with Luna being gone but decided to keep her with an open mind if she ever wanted to go back. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Jessy and Roxy privately renewed their vows at the park that they originally got married at. They aged up on the same night and were both happy elders together. Jessy still worked for a while as an elder, but eventually decided to retire as Clare forgot about her job. Jessy died in the 84th episode along with Roxy and Taylor. She died in the dream house the same day as Roxy. Trivia * Jessie was the first sim born in the Dream House, but second in the series. * Jessy is bisexual. * Jessy was the first sim to be part of the LGBTQ+ community. * Even though Jessica's nickname is commonly spelt, Jessie, it is spelt Jessy by Clare. * She is always referred to as Jessy rather than Jessica. On rare occasions, Clare would call her Jessica. * She is the only natural brown haired child of Clare and Ali. James was naturally blonde, which Clare changed to brown, and both Emma and Emily are naturally blonde. * Jessy was named after the character in New Girl, and Jessy from Team Rocket, since her older brother is James. * She is the first sim born a member of the series to die (Dreamhouse) after her parents Clare and Ali. * Jessica is British and Irish. Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:LGBT sims